leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Draco Tethla/Champion Concept-Tuke, the Cursed One
Stats |date = |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 |health = 50 |attack = 75 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 50 |hp = X (+X) |mana = X (+X) |damage = X (+X) |range = X |armor = X (+X) |magicresist = X |attackspeed = X (+X%) |healthregen = X (+X) |manaregen = X (+X) |speed = X }} Abilities }} Tuke channels his corrupted energies into his blade, causing it to gain increased range as well as a dot effect. |leveling= |cooldown= 4 |cost= 40 |costtype= mana |range= X}} Every third attack deals bonus damage based on a % of the opponent's attack damage. A large spike travels to a destination, slowing those in its path before damaging and knocking up those in its destination. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= X}} Tuke draws his blade in a wide arch, sending out a wave of corruption, damaging enemies in a cone. |leveling= |cooldown= 10 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= x}} Tuke links his life with that of an opponent, causing any damage he takes to be dealt as a % to his opponent. Also any healing done to his target will be dealt as a small percentage to him. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= x |costtype= mana |range= x}} Lore “A curse should be shared, not hoarded.”-Tuke Born into a wealthy Demacian family, he felt he was not obliged by any real duty, pampered and raised as the most high an mighty noble of them all. However, that did not mean he was a stranger to fighting. Knowing that fencing was a noble tradition for his family, he decided to take up the art and eventually challenge the champion, Fiora. When he did challenge Fiora, however, he lost miserably. He felt lost, downcast, a useless excuse for a Damacian noble. Wishing for greater power he wandered off to Ionia, having heard of their great marshal prowess. Wondering around one day he heard legend of a powerful magic that existed in an isolated temple deep in the unknown. However, it was said to be cursed and forbidden to outsiders. Ignoring these warnings, he immediately set out to find it. He eventually located it and entered. He was immediately assaulted with dark and twisted energies that changed not only his physical form but his very soul. When he emerged he was no longer the same person. He was now the Cursed One, and he would prove to everyone, the power that he held. In Game Dialogue Upon Selection *I shall bring honor to my name! Moving *The curse demands. *Taste my blade. *Honor and family. *My power will be proved! Taunts *Compared to nobles, you're no match! *As the curse runs through your veins, you'll finally die! Jokes *You know what they say about men and their swords. *It doesn't hurt that bad...besides the melting of flesh...and excrutiating pain of course. When He Uses Cursed Life *Feel my pain! Tips Playing As Tuke *Use your q often, as it has a relatively short cooldown, and the extra range is great when farming to avoid harass. *Try to anticipate how your opponent will run when casting your w. It is most affective to launch it from a bush so they have little time to react. Playing Against Tuke *Keep him away from you ad carry as much as possible. His ult makes it quite easy for him to kill a carry quickly so keep him from getting near the carry, or if the ult has been cast on the carry, just hold out until it ends. *Try not to stay grouped too closely together, otherwise you'll all be hit with either his w or e, and it can severely mess you up in that case. Category:Custom champions